Just_A_Simple_Accident
by LittleBoPeep
Summary: (This is my first fan fic story, so pardon any problems in being OOC etc.) A simple game of Tag turns serious when our favorite cowboy’s sweetheart is hurt in the action.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter *1*  
  
  
Yes, it was true. He was a handsome sheriff. No…He was the MOST handsome sheriff in the world. No, No, No, No, No, No….not the world……the UNIVERSE! Yeah, that was it! The most handsome, loved, admired sheriff in the universe. No, not loved….worshipped!  
  
It was just a normal weekend day in the Davis household. The family was downstairs watching television and the toys, who belonged to Andy and Molly Davis, had come to life just as soon as the children were out of the room.   
  
Woody glanced over his shoulder at the space toy who was on his knees, poised at the bathroom counter, frantically washing his helmet with a washrag beside the human sink. "Oh, come on Buzz," grinned Woody, "It was just a stick-on tattoo...and a pretty darn good prank if I do say so myself." The cowboy rubbed his non-existent nails on his cowhide vest  
and pretended to look them over.  
  
Buzz Lightyear paused for a moment and put the damp washcloth that he was using down, "A guy can't even take a nap in his own home," he  
growled in irritation, "without some goofball cowboy playing a joke on him every 5 seconds."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Woody sighed, "Well at least its somethan' to get your mind off of the goofball cowGIRL that lives here too." He smiled.  
  
Buzz's big blue eyes went wide with horror, "WHAT IF JESSIE SEES THIS?!?!?!" The spaceman moaned and began to scrub on his adorned helmet even faster.  
  
"And what would she say Buzz?" teased Woody stepping over to the ranger and swinging his hips like a girl would, "Well what in tarnation?!" the cowboy said in an obviously fake high-pitched western girl voice, "Buzz has on a Polky-Man sticker! How cute!" The sheriff paused for just a moment and then burst into a fit of wild laughter, completely ignoring Buzz's fierce glare.  
  
"Oh yeah, Woody?" said Buzz when his friend how stopped rolling around on the bathroom counter and had caught his breath, "That's how you think Jessie acts? Let me show you Bo!" The space ranger suddenly thrust out his large chest and puckered up his lips, "Oh Woody darlin'! You found my sheep!" Buzz Lightyear said girlishly, sounding almost like a Georgia peach, "Oh sug-uh! Your my hero!!!! Let me give you a kiss or three for payment," The man batted his eyes.  
  
Woody glared, "Bo doesn't talk like that."  
  
A loud perky voice from down below the two of them ended the argument abruptly, "Woody! Buzz! Geez! For Prospector Pete's sake, I've been  
lookin' all over for y'all! What are ya'll doin' up there?"  
  
"Oh No! It's Jessie!" Buzz whispered worriedly, "I...I don't have this tattoo off yet!" The space ranger began scrubbing harder then ever. "Darn  
it, Woody!"  
  
Woody grinned and slapped his friend on the back, "Don't you worry, Buzzy. I'll cover for ya." The cowboy stepped to the edge of the sink  
and yelled down at the cowgirl, "Hey Jessie! Buzz will be down in a sec! He's trying to wash off the Pokemon sticker I put on his helmet during  
space ranger nap time."  
  
"WOODY!" Buzz hissed.  
  
"Well, what did you want me to tell her?" Woody chuckled.  
  
Even from that high on the sink, the boys could still hear Jessie laughing loudly, "Thats a relief! I thought ya'll were fallin' in love  
with the soap!" The cowgirl smiled brightly and her big emerald eyes sparkled, "Tell him to hurry up Woody, Buzz promised me and Bullseye a  
game of Tag yesterday" The girl rag doll turned quickly on her boot heel and walked out of the room.  
  
Woody glanced over at Buzz and almost burst out laughing at the space toy's expression. Instead of hopping off the sink, Woody gave a good, hearty (and mostly ineffectual) shove with his cloth arms against Buzz Lightyear's rocket pack.  
  
"Go on, Buzz," whispered Woody. "Go play a game with her....or something. Just don't play the game that you played with Rex last week.  
I'm not too sure Jessie would like playing Star Command Space Station. In fact," grinned the cowboy. "Skip the game and just...oh, never  
mind...even a space toy can figure this one out." The toy cowboy hopped off the sink.  
  
Buzz stood back, taking Woody's chiding with much dignity. Humf, he would show that hillbilly. Buzz Lightyear was NOT one to loose his ground around a girl and he was absolutely NOT going to get nervous around her this time. After all ,*Space Rangers fear nothing.* Not  
wanting to waste any time scrubbing the rest of the Pikachu sticker off of him, Buzz just pressed a button on his suit and his helmet whooshed  
backwards until it could be seen no longer.  
  
* * *  
  
Woody strolled into Molly's room, trying his very best to look cool, calm, and collected as he searched for his girlfriend. He wouldn't look  
good for the rest of toys to know how truly nervous he was around her. Even just the doll's precise nearby always took Woody's breath away.  
But being a shy toy when it came to the most intimate of things, the cloth doll could only stutter around the Bo Peep, unless on course, they  
were alone. He grinned to himself as he continued to look.  
  
Nobody but a few of Molly's other toys were out on this lazy day. A few Barbie dolls performing a make-over on the troll. Dollys playing cards.  
Mrs. Potato Head reading a story to her adopted alien triplets and Mr. Potato Head trying to sneak away. Nothing unusual.  
  
Suddenly Sheriff Woody felt a few pinches of rough pressure on his left foot. Looking down, he smiled when he saw Bo's flock of sheep gnawing happily on his boot. The cowboy shook the three headed figure off of him and reached a large hand down to gently pat his sweetheart's pets. *Baaaaaa,* they said nosing up against him and sniffing on his plastic  
limb.  
  
"Hey fellas, where's the shepherdess?" As soon as the sentence had escaped from his lips, Woody felt a  
shepherd's crook around his neck and with one swift jerk movement from the porcelain doll, he found himself nose to nose with Little Bo Peep.  
  
Woody gulped and took a moment to regain his composure. It was breath-taking to see his girl... either that or he was still recovering  
from the whiplash that he had received from her crook. "H-H-H-Hi Bo."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Woody," smiled Bo. Her blue eyes blazing like stars.  
  
"Gosh, you sure do look lovely today," the sheriff drawled trying his best to cover up his blushing. *Gosh darn it! What's wrong with me?* he  
thought awkwardly, *I act like I just came out of the box or something.*  
  
Bo didn't notice, she just smiled sweetly and said, "Why thank you Woody. But you look a little flushed. Is something wrong?" The porcelain  
doll secretly knew what was wrong with her love, but oh! How fun it was to be a tease! "Maybe this'll help," the doll whispered as she leaned in towards her cowboy and planted a big kiss on each one of his cheeks. "That better?" she purred.  
  
"I..dee..gaa.funkle..daahh," Woody stuttered to the doll, feeling suddenly aware of all of Molly's toys in the room looking at him and his  
girl being romantic with each other. He cleared his throat and blushed even harder. Taking his hat off and shielding Bo Peep and himself away  
from the rest of the room, Woody reached up towards Bo's chin and lifted her head up to look at him. He smiled lovingly at her and whispered  
playfully, "You know its embarrassing when you kiss me in front of everyone,."  
  
The porcelain doll gazed up at Woody and winked, "I know it is but I like to see you stumble for words."  
  
Woody rolled his eyes and tried to overcome the fact that his cheeks were now a bright scarlet pink. "Aww Bo, geez." The cowboy tugged on the red bandana that hung around his neck. "I've gotta tell you something Bo. Something that I've felt the need to tell you for a while now.  
But…not right now….not in front of everyone. Come into Andy's room with me." Yes, it was true, he had something to tell the beautiful  
porcelain shepherdess. After all the years that they had been together, the cowboy finally had mustered up the courage to say I love you.  
  
Sheriff Woody reached down and, for the first time in public, held on tightly to Bo Peep's hand.  
  
She started slightly, surprised at his new-found courage. The doll squeezed Woody's hand gently and the couple began to what out of the  
room together.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Buzz Lightyear rushed into Andy's room. Jessie, Jessie, Jessie, Jessie. Where was she? Sometimes the spaceman vaguely wondered what it would be like in the house if she weren't so happy and bouncy all of the time. But then he brought himself back down to reality when he realized that that was exactly the reason WHY he liked her so! Well….that and her adorable smile, and pretty eyes, and long red hair, and......Buzz was brought back to earth (which is pretty serious for a space-ranger!) when he saw his crush standing beside Andy's bed chatting with Bullseye. She was faced with her back towards him.  
  
*Alright, big, tough, spaceman,* thought Buzz to himself, *there she is. Don't mess up and don't drool! Do something to make her smile.* He took a breath deep enough to renew his senses and snuck up behind the cowgirl. *One. Two. Three!*  
  
Teasingly, Buzz took the hat off her head and put it on. "How do I look?" He asked.  
  
Jessie jumped, quite startled, she turned around and put a small hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh.  
  
Buzz imitated Jessie's accent. "I wanna say a big Hey Howdy Hey, to Miss Jessie, the perdiest gal, this backwards town has seen yet!" He stuck his thumbs in imaginary belt loops like Billy the Kid might of. If Billy the Kid's belt held up a space suit.  
  
The cowgirl laughed loudly and quickly grabbed her hat from Buzz Lightyear's head. She put it back on saying, "No way, Buzz. No space toy  
is gonna wear MY hat," the rag doll giggled and pressed a button on Buzz suit. His helmet whooshed down over his face.  
  
The cowgirl smiled when she noticed a section of the temporary tattoo that Woody had placed on Buzz earlier in the day. "Ya missed a spot  
partner," she drawled as she reached up and scratched the rest of the mean prank off of him. "There, that's better."  
  
Buzz blushed brightly and cleared his throat, "Thank you, Jessie," he said as dignified as he possibly could.  
  
Smiling, the cowgirl suddenly took a big deep breath and blew it on the spaceman's helmet until a small foggy circle appeared on it. Then, with  
her finger, Jessie drew a small smiley face right in the center of Buzz's large plastic helmet.  
  
Buzz Lightyear stood, half embarrassed and half smitten. Oh, how adorable the little finger was that traced along his helmet! Buzz's  
heart was bursting with impatient delight as he quickly pressed a button on his suit. His helmet flew backwards.  
  
Jessie grinned and leaned in as close as she could to the spaceman's ear. The rag doll, in a voice that was barely audible, whispered gently,  
"Tag.......your....it." And with one quick backwards pounce, the cowgirl was out of Buzz Lightyear's reach and running around Andy's room.  
  
Bullseye neighed happily and began to follow.  
  
Buzz stood, both astounded and confused. Had she just been flirting with him? Oh well, it didn't matter. They were playing a game and what better why to impress a rambunctious cowgirl was there? The spaceman, quicker than lightning, began running at full pace after Jessie.  
  
* * *  
  
Bo Peep and Sheriff Woody were slowly walking out of Molly's room, their romantic thoughts only concentrated on each other. Bo was quite  
impatient to know just what the cowboy had in mind. She looked over at him as they walked. He was beaming. His usually quite weary eyes were sparkling with brightness and contentment. Whatever Woody's surprise was, the porcelain shepherdess knew that it had to be good.  
  
* * *  
  
Bullseye was galloping elatedly and Jessie was whooping with delight as Buzz chased them around Andy's bed, under Andy's bed, around other toys, THROUGH other toys. The spaceman had come close to touching his crush twice but the cowgirl had sprung away, both times, at the last second. If only he could get his hand close enough to that beautiful yarn braid to touch it! But the game was heaven to him anyway, although snuggling next to Jessie by a warm fire would be the first thing on his list.  
  
The girl rag dolly hopped over Andy's skateboard and then when Buzz almost caught her for the third time, she zoomed out of Andy's bedroom and out into the hallway towards Molly's.  
  
* * *  
  
Woody would have never noticed the cowgirl rounding the corner at full speed, if it hadn't been for Bo, who had shrieked so loudly in fright  
that it hurt his ears. He looked up just in time to see Jessie come barreling towards them. He acted on his first instinct.....he shrieked  
also. Being the victim of many of Jessie's hyper moments, Woody was almost used to the clumsy cowgirl's antics. He knew that once she got  
into a happy mood. It was like a tornado, everything and anything in her path was going to either get stepped on or caught in middle. So he braced himself for impact. Suddenly though, the sheriff remembered something. Bo was there….and Bo was porcelain!  
  
Acting on his SECOND instinct, Woody stepped bravely in front of his girl as to shield her as best he could from tornado Jessie.  
  
Jessie's eyes widened as she saw the two dolls staring at her with wide eyes and the cowgirl skidded to a sudden stop. She found herself nose to nose with Woody, who was still in front of Bo.  
  
"Jessie," the Woody doll scolded, "I've asked you nicely. But how many times do I have to tell you to.....LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bullseye wasn't watching either as he rounded Andy's doorframe, he ran smack dap into Jessie's back.  
  
Buzz was hot on his hoofs, the spaceman couldn't stop in time either. He ran collided straight into Bullseye's rear.  
  
His eyes growing wide, Woody tried to catch his footing as the three other dolls ran into him, but it was too late. He fell flat onto his  
back.  
  
Jessie fell too. So did Bullseye. And lastly, Buzz.  
  
Sheriff Woody knew that he must have had a toy heart of some kind beating next to his voice box, because something was hammering loudly in his ears as he felt the sickening crunch beneath him. His breath caught in his throat and for just a moment, he thought that he was going to  
faint. But a weak girl voice from underneath him brought his senses rushing back, "woody…."  
  
The cowboy struggled, but horrifyingly enough, even when the most terrible of incidents occur, rag doll cowboys are still rag dolls and  
their strength doesn't go very far. He couldn't push the other toys off of him so he could get off of Bo Peep. "JESSIE! BULLSEYE! BUZZ!! GET  
OFFA ME! BO IS HURT!"  
  
Suddenly loud footsteps were heard coming up the staircase and before the toys could return to their respective rooms, Andy's small hand  
reached down and grabbed them all up. The boy started slightly when he saw Bo Peep. He sat Jessie, Buzz, Bullseye, and Woody down and called for his Mother, "MOM! MOLLY'S LAMP DOLL IS BROKEN!!"  
  
Woody's heart sank and for the first time in his life, he wished that Andy wasn't there. So HE could see Bo, to see how bad it was. But to the  
cowboy's dismay, Andy never left.  
  
Mrs. Davis rushed to the scene with a dustpan and broom, "Oh No, Andy!" she whispered worriedly to her son, "How did this happen? Did you leave your toys out again? Never mind, that doesn't matter right now. Hurry and go get me that box from the hall closet and lets put her in it before Molly or Buster comes upstairs and steps on the broken pieces."  
  
Little Andy left and soon came back with a small white cardboard box. Trapped in his toy pose, Woody watched as Mrs. Davis picked up Bo Peep and a few broken pieces and place her into the box. He didn't see her face though and he didn't know what was broken on the shepherdess doll.  
  
"We'll take her to the doll repair shop in the morning," soothed Mrs. Davis, "She'll be as good as new."  
  
Woody's mind was reeling. 


	2. 2nd Chapter: A Romantic Event

Chapter *2* A Romantic Event   
  
Woody's toy heart beat so loudly that he was surprised that it didn't wake Andy up. The tiny boy was sleeping soundlessly regardless of the fact that his cloth cowboy was wide awake next to him. Guilt had overcome the cloth doll and mind was beginning to play out all the things that he could have done to save Bo instead of standing in front of her.   
He could have moved Bo Peep out of the way. He should have told his galwhat he had wanted her to know in Molly's room. His shy nature had messed everything up once again. Oh, to live everything over! Woody's temples hurt and he placed a large plastic hand on them to help keep his thoughts straight.   
Jessie, Buzz, and even Bullseye had tried to comfort the sheriff with guilty apologies, worried glances, and even a few licks on the cheek(The latter coming from his horse) But nothing seemed to help his agony and worry.   
Suddenly Woody, overcome with an instant panic to see Bo Peep, bolted up in bed. It didn't matter who he woke up now. He wanted to see her. To hold her. To be with her as she sat in her box. He couldn't stand the mental pictures his mind was giving him.   
The cloth cowboy zoomed down the stairs as fast as his stuffed legs would carry him. Where was she? In his mind, he feared that Mrs. Davis had already placed the shepherdess into the mini-van, all ready for the trip to the doll shop the next morning. *Oh well, that won't matter,*Woody thought truthfully. *I'll go get the keys and unlock the door myself if I have too. I have GOT to see her.*   
But to the Sheriff's relief, Bo was not in the van. The small white box that Andy's Mother had placed the broken doll into was sitting on the kitchen table. It was closed and the room was dark with night.   
Woody warily approached the dinner table, his senses all on high alert. A storm had begun to brew up outside and the gentle pitter-pattering of raindrops on the roof over head could be heard. With a gentle sigh, Sheriff Woody had scrambled up and onto one of kitchen chairs. Then he slowly pulled himself up and onto the table.   
Woody didn't know why he felt compelled to be cautious on his visit to Bo but even as he was approaching the little white box, he was doing it on the tippy-toes of his boots.   
Suddenly a streak of lightning shook the household and made the sheriff jump almost 8 inches into the air. Darn it! Why was he so jumpy? His breathing suddenly difficult, Woody placed his hands on the edge of the lid and slowly raised it.   
A small figure was wrapped tightly in tissue paper and seemed to be shaking sharply.   
"B-Bo?" said Woody softly as he peeked into the cardboard box, "Its me...Woody. Can...Can you hear me?"   
The figure in the box didn't move at all, but a small voice whispered quietly, "yes."   
Woody visibly flinched. She didn't sound like herself. Not at all. "Bo, can you sit up?"   
"I don't want to sit up," came the reply but in a voice that was cracked and sorrowful.   
The sheriff lifted one leg high into the air and stepped over the edge of the cardboard. Then the next leg. He watched carefully for any broken limbs that might have been on the flooring of the box as he gently sat down beside Bo Peep.   
"Come on Bo," whispered Woody, "I want to see you. Please. How....how bad is it?"   
"I'm ugly. Worthless and ugly."   
The cloth cowboy's big brown eyes widened slightly, "No you are not!" he said amazed, "Why, Bo no matter how bad your broken, I'll always think your the most beautiful porcelain doll that I've ever met. Because you are. And I've always thought it. You can even ask Buzz! Buzz knows! ...Please....let me see."   
From the figure beside Woody, a small girlish sniffle escaped weakly.   
Determined to cheer Bo up, the rag doll stood up in the box and placed his hands on his tiny hips, "All right Bo," he said in a rather irritated voice, "You've given me no choice. You've pushed me way too far. I wouldn't do this to cheer just anybody up but I'm gonna make you feel better whether you want me to or not!" He took off his hat and held it against his chest.   
The cloth cowboy then smiled and in a voice not fit at all for singing and a little off-key, began to softly swoon.   
"Why do birds suddenly appear....overtime...you are near? Just like me, they long to be, close to you. Why do stars twinkle in the sky...everytime....you walk by? Just like me, they long to be, close to you."   
The figure in the tissue paper stopped sniffling.   
Smiling gratefully, Woody continued, "On the day that you born, the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true. So they sprinkled moondust in your hair and golden sunlight in your eyes so blue......thats why, all the guys in town..follow you...all around. Just like me, they long to be, close to you."   
Bo Peep slowly sat up in the box and carefully removed the tissue paper away from her face. Her eyes were downcast sadly.   
He hadn't meant to do it. It had just come out. Woody gasped.   
A large crack, starting from the lower half Bo Peep's back went all the way up around her bosom and stretched up until it stopped right under her left eye.   
Woody closed his eyes tightly to hold back his feelings and said weakly,"Bo, thats not so bad. Not bad at all." The cloth doll's brown eyes slowly opened again and he noticed that Bo was also missing her right arm.   
The shepherdess whispered softly, "I have a crack in my knee too."   
Falling to his skinny knees to embrace Bo Peep, Woody lovingly pressed her head against his shoulder. He had never seen her so depressed and sad before. Usually it was HE who had to be consoled to such a degree. HE was the one who over-reacted and lost all hope. Not his girl. Woody didn't feel prepared at all for this. But he understood. To a porcelain doll, breaking was the end of everything. No, Sheriff Woody wasn't going to let his shepherdess feel lost. He held her all the more tight.I'm am so sorry, honey," he whispered, not even noticing what he had called the porcelain doll, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have taken you out of Molly's room," Woody's big brown eyes filled with tears. "Look at you.....oh Bo."   
"Its not you fault, sweety," sighed Bo Peep, "Don't blame yourself." Her voice was cracked, sounding as if she were about to cry.   
"Mom said that your going to be okay. Your going to the shop in the morning. She said so!"   
The shepherdess, who seemed not to be herself at all, sigh unhappily,"She tells him that every time a toy breaks." The doll rolled over sadly, "Just leave me alone."   
Woody's mouth dropped. He had never seen Bo Peep like that before. She was a completely different person. The sheriff knew that deep down, the porcelain doll's exterior wasn't the only thing broken. He tightened his hold on the Bo, "I wouldn't let that happen. I love you too much."   
Bo turned over and faced Woody, a shocked expression on her cracked face, "You what?"   
Woody smiled and kissed Bo's forehead gently. He had said it. "I love you."   
"Oh Woody," the porcelain doll's face softened tremendously and tenderness filled her eyes,"I love you too."   
The cloth cowboy, beaming, leaned over the shepherdess and kissed her as hard as he could.   
When he reluctantly pulled away, the rag doll was out of breath. "Hey, I have an idea," he smiled, "Why don't I come and visit you at the repair shop?"   
Bo's pretty mouth dropped open, "Oh Woody, I..I don't know."   
"Oh come on, it'll be fine. Just to show you that there isn't anything to be scared of." Woody seemed to have changed too. Usually he wouldn't dream of doing anything so outragous, but as we all know, love blinds you. He only saw Bo Peep for the moment and not the danger.  
The shepherdess yawned and settled herself in the box against a tuft of tissue paper, "I'm not scared honey. Not when I know I'm loved." She closed her eyes and soon, silent breathy snores were coming from her mouth.   
Woody watched as the doll slept. Well, what do ya know? She loved him. He loved her. It was as if a big bright light had entered into Woody's toy heart. Who knew that he could feel this way? The cloth rag doll smiled, yes he would come to visit her. Buzz and Jessie would come with him. He would make them. After all, Woody thought frowning, it was their fault that his love was broken anyway. Tomorrow, they would head out tomorrow. 


End file.
